


Мы не боимся смерти

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Extremus [2]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, M/M, Mutilation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Extremus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729198
Kudos: 4





	Мы не боимся смерти

— Ты идиот, проклятый безмозглый придурок! — с искренним чувством сообщает Бодхи, затягивая жгут на ноге Юты, немного ниже колена. Юта с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться — нервничающий до дрожащих рук великий последователь Озаки был зрелищем немыслимым и невероятно забавным. Впрочем, его веселью большей частью способствовал недавно поставленный укол обезболивающего. ФБРовец предпочел не спрашивать, что именно ему вкололи, особенно находясь на грани сознания от боли.

— Как ты умудрился упасть на ровной тропе — так?! — удостоверившись, что кровотечение остановлено, Бодхи, продолжая ругаться сквозь зубы, вытряхнул содержимое походной аптечки на землю. Юта запрокинул голову, уставившись на ползущие по небу упитанные облака; наблюдать, как ему накладывают шину, он точно не собирался.

— Подумаешь, — фыркнул он, едва ворочая заплетающимся языком. Ужаса от происходящего он не испытывал, только обрывочные мысли, затуманенные лекарством. Открытый перелом голени. Высота под две с половиной тысячи футов. Заберут их отсюда минут через сорок, может быть час. Бывало и хуже. Наверное.

— Не спать!

Юта вздрогнул, сделав попытку приподняться, понимая, что на какое-то время отключился. Бодхи потянулся к нему не давая пошевелиться и взял за подбородок, рассматривая ссадины на лице.

— Ты чуть не утонул у западного побережья Франции, прыгнул за мной в Анхель и сломал голень, споткнувшись на ровном плато, — он поднес к лицу Юты сложенный бинт, приложив его ко лбу над бровью. Лекарство пахло резко, но боли не было, и сонливость накатывала с новой силой. Держать глаза открытыми становилось все сложнее.

— Джонни, смотри на меня, — Бодхи, замечая это, бросил свое занятие и спешно стянул свою куртку, чтобы подложить Юте под голову. Тот, не имея возможности выразить свои эмоции по-другому, просто потерся о его предплечье, когда Бодхи наклонялся, помогая устроиться удобнее.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Юта, когда он неожиданно резко склонился ниже, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. Никто из экстремалов не боялся смерти. Думая о ней, невозможно избавиться от страха. Но иногда случались вещи и похуже.


End file.
